Unseemly
by MeoW03
Summary: Giles has a un expected visitor. Again sorry for the spacing. And will someone bata me please. My e-mail is on my info page. Thanks and blessed Be.


Unseemly  
  
I now have 2 chapters up for you nice people.  
BTVS: Fan fiction. I own nothing, it's all Joss' and whoever produced  
Highlander's.  
  
Slash - Giles/Ethan/Highlander. Post season 7. Giles (in his new home in  
Cleveland) gets a visitor.  
  
He sat there, and guzzled back another shot. It burned all the way down and  
made him wince in pain.  
  
A voice behind him caused him to leap out of the seat he was in. He  
screamed like a girl.  
  
"Oh Ripper, old boy. Don't tell me you've gone all soft on me?" "Bloody hell!" he uttered aloud to himself, because Ethan was dead. He'd  
seen the body.  
The first evil had returned.  
  
But then, Ethan stepped forward, and kissed him roughly on the lips.  
Pulling Giles down on top of him as he eased themselves to the sofa.  
  
"I-I don't under stand. You're dead. I saw, I – bloody touched your body."  
Giles said breathlessly after pulling out of the kiss.  
  
Ethan ran is tongue along Giles' throat before speaking.  
  
"Parlor tricks, my love. Smoke and mirrors. Now pay attention." He ran his  
hand along Giles' inner thigh.  
  
Giles, angry now pushed him away and stood. He took off his glasses and  
wiped them on his sweater. His heart hammered his ribcage in fear and  
suspicion.  
  
"W-what is this? Why are you here? Where have you been?"  
  
A knock at the door ended his rant.  
  
"I believe the answer to those questions is at your door darling." Ethan  
hissed seductively  
  
Giles sneered at him, as he walked past him to the door.  
  
An unfamiliar man in military garb spoke, as he brushed past Giles without  
an invite in.  
  
"Sir, this is a classified operation. Mr. Rayne here, has been with us under cover for the past couple years. We falsified his death in order to  
continue operatives."  
  
"Well, I bloody wish someone had told me! I just barely made it past my last endeavor alive. Sunnydale is gone Ethan. If you were alive, I'm sure you knew what the hell was going on. Why didn't you at lest come and help  
us?"  
  
Ethan spoke. "It's not like I didn't want to. I was confined to post. I  
wasn't even allowed to call you, old chum."  
  
Military man introduced himself then. "Sir, I'm Lieutenant Officer Douglas Filicia, I am now second in command to Agent Rayne. I however had to halt all communications to and from our base of operations. Sir, Mr. Rayne has requested early leave of duties. I am only here to insure his safe passage.  
Now that this has been achieved I leave you to your selves." He saluted  
Ethan and left.  
  
"Ok, time for explanations", said Giles. "First of all how in the hell did  
you get in here without my having herd you?"  
  
Ethan grinned and said. "I was here for a few hours before you got back  
from the restaurant. I have a master key for the whole town."  
  
"Oh, why does that not surprise me?" Giles spoke with a sigh.  
  
Ethan slithered up to him again trying to make contact. But Giles wouldn't  
have any of it.  
"Bloody well talk to me! Explain yourself, I want some answers!"  
  
Unseemly 2  
  
Giles and Ethan need I say more? Swoon!  
  
"What, exactly, is it you want me to say Rupert?" Ethan mumbled sitting  
down on Giles' sofa with a large grunt.  
  
Rupert took off his glasses and laid them in his lap. He pressed his fingertips against his closed lids. He took a few deep breaths before he  
spoke again.  
  
"Ethan, I don't know! You just arrive out of no where, mess with my friends and you disappear again. You fake your own death. I- I just can't fathom  
what in God's name you were thinking?"  
  
Giles sniffed loudly and turned his back to his former lover, so he did not  
see his tears.  
  
He felt two arms reach around him and pull him back against the other man's  
small frame.  
  
"Ripper, I still can make you cry? I'm so sorry. I hadn't meant to upset  
you, but the thing is I was working with the watchers council."  
  
"Then you know that it's been................" Two fingers pressed across Giles' lips  
and cut him off in mid sentence.  
  
"I know, and that was most unfortunate, but these things happen." "What? How dare you say that! I lost friends a lot of friends. I-I can't  
begin to tell you how-.."  
  
Un able to resist any longer Giles turned and kissed Ethan's cheek and  
folded himself into the man's embrace. He sighed.  
  
"Good God man! I missed you!"  
  
It was then that Ethan's cell phone rang. He wriggled out of the hug and  
answered.  
  
Yeah?" He said into the phone. "Yes, I've told him, well most of it anyway. No, I haven't told him you were involved yet. Where are you? Is 'he' with  
you too? You're where? Well get out of the bloody car and come knock.  
  
Giles crossed his arms over his chest, as Ethan ended the call. Trying to  
loosen the dark mood of the moment he went into a Ricky Ricardo quote.  
  
"Ok, Ethan. You have some 'splaining' to do."  
  
As soon as he finished speaking there was a knock at the door. Giles  
groaned softly and opened the door.  
  
There stood a handsome young man with long ebony black hair tied in a ponytail. Next to him was a heavier man leaning on a cane. His longish salt  
and pepper hair blew in the wind.  
Giles was shocked.  
  
"Duncan, Joe what in God's name are you doing here?"  
Duncan smiled smugly and said. "Rupert it's cold out here, let's talk  
inside. If you don't mind."  
  
Giles opened his mouth to speak but only a startled gasp came out. So he  
stood aside and let the men enter.  
  
(a/n) Ok, do I have your attention now? I gave you a cliffhanger, didn't I?  
  
"Evil grin" 


End file.
